


A Bribery of the Flesh

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Of Mischief and Metal [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Bribery, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Relationship, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Sharing a Body, Slash, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Body is Tony, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stiffened instantly under his sheets when he registered a weight sitting on the edge of his bed.</p><p>"Shhh…It's alright, Anthony. You have nothing to fear…"</p><p>He relaxed instantly as a familiar hand began carding fingers through his hair. He shuffled across the bed to curl around Loki's seated frame, plopping his head down in the god's lap.</p><p>"What are you doing here this early in the morning?"</p><p>"There is someone I think you should meet."</p><p>Tony's eyes snapped open as he rocketed into a sitting position, suddenly feeling much more awake than he had moments before. He twisted in the bed to look Loki in the face. Without having to be asked, Loki raised one hand, the one that had been carding through Tony's hair, to gesture a figure forward from the dark corner of Tony's new bedroom. Tony would have known who it was even without the gleam of the city lights against his metal arm.</p><p>**Can be read as a stand-alone fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bribery of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indiw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiw/gifts).



> This falls between Scopophiliac and Protocol: Snowflake in the timeline of my Of Mischief and Metal series.

Usually, Tony woke up to the soothing tones of JARVIS detailing the weather and a few highlights from the day's news. He found it calming and it reminded him that he was at home, even if home had recently come to mean his tower in New York. He and the team had officially moved in less than six months before, even though that really only meant that he, Bruce, and Clint were ever there. Still, he hadn't even had to remind JARVIS to wake him up the same way he always did, which made waking up to silence all the more unsettling. He stiffened instantly under his sheets when he registered a weight sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Shhh…It's alright, Anthony. You have nothing to fear…"

He relaxed instantly as a familiar hand began carding fingers through his hair. He shuffled across the bed to curl around Loki's seated frame, plopping his head down in the god's lap.

"What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

The god chuckled.

"Why, I did not realize you were so particular about keeping regular office hours, Mr. Stark."

Tony huffed.

"Just give me a few more minutes to reboot. This is the first time I've been to bed more than a couple hours at a time in the last two weeks."

"I am aware, dear heart. That is why I came now. I wanted you well rested for what I have planned…There is someone I think you should meet."

Tony's eyes snapped open as he rocketed into a sitting position, suddenly feeling much more awake than he had moments before. He twisted in the bed to look Loki in the face. Without having to be asked, Loki raised one hand, the one that had been carding through Tony's hair, to gesture a figure forward from the dark corner of Tony's new bedroom. Tony would have known who it was even without the gleam of the city lights against his metal arm.

"Holy shit…"

Tony suddenly felt extremely exposed in nothing by sleep pants and in the face of what was possibly the world's deadliest assassin. True, Loki wouldn't let anything happen to him, but that did beg the question of what the _fuck_ was James Buchanan Barnes doing in his tower? Loki seemed unbothered by his reaction, though Barnes paused and shot a questioning look in the god's direction.

"I reached out to him after our conversation about the dear Captain's plight a few weeks ago. Unlike your Captain, tracking him down was a simple matter for one of my skills. I thought perhaps my experience with…ailments of the mind could be of some use to him."

"So," Tony's eyes darted back and forth between them, "he's no longer being controlled? The Winter Soldier is gone?"

The soldier was closer to the bed now, and Tony rose up on his knees so as not to be so unbalanced in the height department. Barnes was sweeping his gaze over Tony's form and the inventor couldn't resist the slight shiver than ran down his spine. Steve had seriously failed to mention his old army buddy looked so good in leather. It didn't help that Loki stood from the bed and practically prowled around the other man, trailing a hand lightly across leather-clad shoulders.

"No…Not gone. The programming HYDRA used was like nothing I had seen before. It was well integrated, impossible to remove. I was forced to work with it, instead of against it. I merged the programming with his mind, gave him control over it…or tried to, at least. It will take time for him to manage full control. His memories have been returned, though."

Tony nodded a bit, mind trying to catch up with what he was being told. The mind, the body, squishy sciences had never really been his specialty. He sat back down on the bed, hand running over his face as he exhaled heavily.

"And then you decided to bring him here?"

Loki chuckled, stepping away from the soldier to reclaim a seat on the edge of the bed. He gestured for Barnes to do the same.

"It only took me a few days to set his mind to rights. After that we shared a number of very enlightening conversations. One in particular caught my interest. I had no idea that homosexuality was so frowned upon by your species until recent years."

"Oh, um, yeah. Still technically is pretty frowned upon, but it's a bit more acceptable now." His brow furrowed. "Are you trying to tell me Barnes is gay?"

"I don't know." Tony nearly jumped out of his skin as the soldier spoke. For some reason, he just hadn't even considered Barnes speaking as a thing. "I preferred men before…but I was not in a position to…experiment."

"He has no experience with men. I thought it would perhaps be beneficial to provide him with such an experience, if he is to adjust to this time period."

"You slept with him?"

Tony didn't want to sound as hurt as he did. He and Loki hadn't really _talked_ about being exclusive, but Tony certainly hadn't been sleeping with anyone else. Besides, he'd kind of thought the way Loki always marked him during sex and kept growling things like, 'Mine,' while his cock was buried in Tony's ass had been a sign of commitment. Guess he was just as bad at relationships as everyone seemed to think.

"No, I didn't. I have no desire to sate myself by any other's flesh but your own." Loki reached out to stroke the side of Tony's face before pulling him closer until Tony was nearly in his lap. "That is why I brought him here."

He placed two kissed along Tony's jaw before nosing at the skin just under his ear. It was a particular weak spot for the genius. He couldn't stop the little hitch in his breath even as his eyes darted toward Barnes who was watching them attentively.

"You want him to watch?"

Loki chuckled before moving to the side and standing. He conjured a plush chair by the side of the bed and sank into it as though it were the mightiest of thrones.

"No. I want him to take you, with my guidance of course. Think of yourself as a…test subject, if you wish to be scientific about it."

Tony balked.

"Ex _cuse_ me? You want me to _what?!_ "

"Have sex with him, of course." Loki seemed completely unperturbed by his initial reaction. "You needn't worry. I will make sure he gives you exactly what you need."

Tony could see the burn in Loki's eyes, the desire. He wanted to see his lover taken by a third party and still know that all the pleasure was being attributed to himself. Very well then, Tony thought, two could play that game.

"And what, exactly, makes you think I want to sleep with someone else?" His gaze flickered to Barnes. "Not that you aren't attractive, I've just been really trying to live up to this whole 'committed relationship' thing."

Loki arched one of those sinfully delicate eyebrows at him, already having caught onto his little scheme.

"Do not play coy, Anthony…I am well aware of your preference for multiple partners. Do you honestly think I knew so little about you before approaching you so long ago? Do not think of this as a task I am setting you to, think of it as an opportunity."

Tony was already looking Barnes over, imagining what it would be like to unwrap him from all that leather, to feel hard muscle and cool metal against his skin. A spike of arousal shot straight to his cock at the thought of the things Barnes could do with that metal arm.

"An opportunity, you say?" Tony licked his lips, eyes darting away from the arm to meet the burning heat that was in Loki's. "How so?"

Loki beckoned a hand in the soldier's direction who slid across the bed, almost cautiously, until he was almost right behind Tony. His metal hand reached out to trail gentle fingertips along Tony's arm.

"Why, it is the only time you can let another have a taste of your flesh without fear of me ripping their spine from their body." He smiled as though he'd just told Tony they would be having beautiful weather that day. "I am not the type who enjoys sharing, you know."

Tony smirked and leaned back into Barnes, no doubt surprising the soldier. He paused for less than a moment, though, before his flesh hand came to join his metal one, now touching all along the genius's sides. Tony tilted his head back just a bit while maintaining eye-contact with Loki, one hand going back to pull Barnes's head closer and encourage him to set his lips to work on the skin there.

"You are the type that likes to watch, though," Tony grinned, "so don't act like this is all self-sacrificing. What reward do I get for my part in this?"

Loki's gaze was riveted on the point where Bucky's lips were attached to Tony's neck.

"What reward do you wish for?"

Tony shifted a bit, up and over so he was straddling Barnes's lap with his back to the soldier's chest. He ground his hips downward a bit to rub against what was either a .45mm pistol or a very impressive erection.

"Hmmm…What _do_ I wish for?" He sent Loki a wicked grin before grinding down especially hard and earning himself a gasp from the man behind him. "I want both of you, inside me, fucking me at the same time. And you," he reached down to tap the back of Barnes's flesh wrist, "I want a look at that arm of yours. I won't do anything to it!" He immediately backpedaled when Barnes tensed. "I just wanna look. You can't expect to bring a piece of gorgeous hardware like that in front of me and have me _not_ want it."

There was a long pause before the arms around Tony's waist tightened and drew him closer to the chest behind him. He smirked in triumph as Barnes's lips returned to his neck for a brief kiss before the soldier started speaking.

"Loki spoke very highly of your skills as an engineer…I suppose you can have a look. There's a hitch in the elbow that's been giving me some trouble."

It took every ounce of Tony's self-control not to jump off the soldier's lap and demand to see the arm right then and there. Loki, the utter bastard, chuckled at his reaction.

"We have a deal then. Shall we begin?"

There was another kiss placed to the skin of Tony's neck before he was lifted off the soldier's lap and set aside. Barnes stood in one fluid motion and moved to begin stripping himself of his uniform almost as if he were field stripping a gun. Tony scrambled up to join and took hold of his hands, stilling them. He smiled at the soldier before sending a wink Loki's way.

"Here, why don't you let me?"

Tony wasn't sure if the man's sense of fashion came from HYDRA or was leftover from his days in the military, but the genius was absolutely digging the fact that is entire metal arm was left exposed. The rest of his top could have been considered little more than a vest if it didn't have a full sleeve down the other side. Tony ran his hands across the leather covering the other man's frame. It was soft and cool beneath his fingers.

There were buckles and straps everywhere, more than could possibly be needed to hold any piece of clothing together. Most of the straps he was able to eliminate as being meant to hold weapons, but still. HYDRA _had_ to be hiding some kind of bondage kink if this was the getup they dressed their 'assets' in. After a quick scan, he was able to identify the buckle for the man's shoulder holster and flicked it open.

He slipped his fingers beneath the leather and slowly slid the straps down the soldier's arms. Barnes's eyes fluttered shut as he allowed Tony to unbutton the front of the vest and catch his first glimpse of the sculpted chest underneath. If this was what Steve looked like under his uniform, Tony definitely needed to get that guy to move in and start using the tower's gym.

His first look at the skin where Barnes's arm was grafted on almost brought him up short, but Tony didn't let it show. The flesh was red and puffy, clearly strained by the attachment. It was definitely something Tony would want to look at when he examined the rest of the arm. Now wasn't the time, though. Something told him Barnes wouldn't be very appreciative of the interruption.

Once the top was gone, Tony took a few moments to savor the sight and feel of Barnes's chest before sinking to his knees in front of him. His carpet was plenty soft enough to act as a cushion. He'd made sure it would be after sucking Loki off so much at his previous residence. He nuzzled the top of the cargo pants in front of his face before tilting his head to give Loki a sideways look.

"Enjoying yourself, dear?"

Loki was lounging back in his chair, down to just a loose tunic and his own leather pants. Even in the dim light, Tony could make out the bulge between his legs. Oh, yes…the god was definitely enjoying himself. Loki shifted himself ever so slightly, blazing green eyes never leaving Tony's.

"I am certain this is only just the beginning of my pleasure, Anthony. I would hurry if I were you. It's going to take quite some time to prep you for both of us and I know your impatience all too well."

A shiver ran down Tony's spine at the mere thought and his arousal twitched in his pants. He reached out to pop the button on Barnes's cargo pants before pulling down the zipper.

"And what about you, soldier boy? You holding up alright?"

Dark eyes snapped back open and zeroed in on Tony. The genius blinked in surprise, almost as much surprise as the soldier apparently felt at being addressed. He hadn't realized Barnes had blue eyes before. Even in the pictures, he just seemed to exude so much darkness that that color was drowned out by it.

"It has…been a while since I've been so close to someone without the objective being to kill them."

It should have been threatening, should have sent a spike of fear straight through Tony, but it had surprisingly little impact. Maybe it was Loki's presence behind him and knowing the god wouldn't let him be hurt, but Tony really just didn't see Barnes as a threat. Sure, he _could_ kill Tony with little more effort than it would take for him to brush his teeth, but Tony didn't think he would, didn't think he'd _want_ to. It was the same sense that told him he had nothing to fear from the Hulk.

"Well, you know what they say. It's nice to change things up every once in a while."

He abandoned Barnes's pants to unlace the man's combat boots. They were heavy duty, extremely so, and Tony was pretty sure they had steel toes. It didn't take much prodding for Barnes to lift his feet in turn and let Tony remove the boots. He pushed the soldier's pants down after them. He sat back on his haunches a bit to admire his view of the now naked super soldier. If Barnes felt any shame when it came to his body, he didn't show it. Tony let out a low whistle. All that pale skin contrasting with the pitch black hair and heavy brow…

"Damn, Loki…You sure know how to pick 'em."

He didn't need to turn toward the god to hear the smirk in his voice.

"I thought you would be pleased. Now, Sergeant Barnes, I do believe this puts Anthony in the perfect position to pleasure you orally. I can assure you it is quite a fulfilling experience. May I recommend you start there?"

Tony should have known Loki would be backseat driving, backseat fucking(?), this whole experience, not that the genius minded. Just as Loki was getting off on watching Tony and directing the action, Tony enjoyed having the power over Loki to put on a show. It was intoxicating in the best of ways. He leaned forward to take Barnes in one hand and lick a long stripe up his length.

There was a little hitch of air as the only reaction and Tony decided he would have to make it a personal mission to break through the stoicism of James Buchanan Barnes. With that goal in mind, he drew back just a bit before swallowing Barnes down whole, taking as much as he could before swallowing to push the soldier's cock in just a little bit more until his nose was pressed into the curls of dark hair at the base. He held the position for a few moments, breathing through his nose, before swallowing again. Barnes's hands spasmed at his sides, clenching and unclenching with nothing to hold on to.

He finally pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head of the cock in his mouth. Barnes hissed above him as cool air hit his spit-covered arousal. Tony knew the feeling. Loki had used that trick on him many times and he could feel the swirling of the air that bespoke of Loki using his magic. The god himself stood from his chair as Tony continued to bob his head and stepped around the kneeling man to pear over Barnes's shoulder.

"It's quite a nice view, isn't it?"

Tony looked up through his eyelashes to see both of them staring down at him. Barnes's face was starting to develop a flush that was working its way down his neck and Loki was smirking devilishly. He moaned around the soldier's cock at the sight and Barnes snapped his hips forward in an automatic reaction, making Tony choke.

Loki, the utter bastard, chuckled as Tony regained control before turning back to his task. Tony was very aware as he trailed his hand down Barnes's metal arm to take hold of the soldier's hand. The god guided it into Tony's hair and curled Barnes's fingers tight, giving the strands a bit of a tug to demonstrate how the hold could be used to direct Tony at the soldier's will.

"There, you see? He can take more than you might think. Don't be afraid to be a little rough with him."

Tony's eyes fluttered at the feeling of the metal fingers in his hair. He could definitely get used to that. Despite Loki's offer, though, Barnes barely so much as guided the genius when it came to sucking his cock. Tony wasn't sure if Barnes was worried about hurting him or if he just had no desire to be rough, but Tony wasn't going to let it get in the way of performing his best.

He redoubled his efforts, moaning around the cock in his mouth just for the sake of sending vibrations along the shaft. He bobbed his head like he was getting paid for it and it wasn't long before he could see the signs of Barnes's impending orgasm. He swallowed the soldier's cock all the way to the base again, holding himself there while the cock in with mouth twitched and shot a load down his throat. As soon as he was sure Barnes was done he pulled back, licking the soldier's cock clean along the way and swallowing it all down. The fingers in his hair eased their grip before falling away completely and Loki's hand replaced them, petting the inventor's head while the tried to catch his breath.

"So beautiful…"

Loki pulled him to his feet and pulled their bodies flush against each other, plundering Tony's mouth with his tongue and no doubt tasting Barnes's seed. The god hummed with delight before pulling back. Tony could only imaging how he must look, face flushed and lips swollen and abused. Loki gave him a tiny push to send him tumbling onto the bed. With a wave of his hand, he banished Tony's pajama pants and left him just as naked as Barnes.

"It is time for preparations, then, I think. I must admit I will not maintain much control of myself after watching that display."

Tony couldn't help but notice Barnes looking distinctly nervous at those words. He was starting to get a picture of the soldier's thought process, though, and made grabby hands in his direction. As soon as Barnes was in range, he pulled him onto the bed and into a kiss.

"Don't worry, Snowflake, you won't hurt me. Loki's here to show you what to do and I am more than capable of speaking up for myself, okay? Trust me on this one."

Loki rolled his eyes behind them, showing exactly what he thought of Tony's ability to speak up for himself, but didn't make a comment. Barnes was too busy looking Tony over with a mixture of anxiety and desire to take much notice. His eyebrows were drawn together in a way Tony couldn't help but think of as utterly adorable.

"You're sure you want this? Loki said you would, but…"

"Well, you know, Loki's got a pretty good handle on what I like, even if he's an ass about it a lot of the time." The god snorted in laughter, but Tony ignored him. "And I never do anything I don't want to do, just so you know. Ask anyone who's met me. So you don't have to worry about me keeping quiet." He paused for a moment. "Actually, the only reason you haven't heard me ramble on yet is probably because I was too busy sucking your dick. You're probably going to end up wanting to gag me by the time this is over."

Barnes looked alarmed.

"I would never wish to bind you against your will."

"Okay, okay," Tony allowed him, not having meant to panic him like that. "It was just a joke. Bondage is not a necessity in this bedroom, even if it often enjoyed by certain parties."

The soldier's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You enjoy being bound?"

"Only when it's talked about beforehand and I trust the partner I'm with. Loki and I do it all the time. Bondage is all about trust. But we can talk kinks later, hun, right now I really just want you to stick something inside me cause I am so ready for it."

Loki chuckled off to the side where he had already grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. It was one of Tony's favorites, smelled like strawberries. The cap popped loudly.

"Always so eager…It would be cruel not to sate his need, wouldn't you agree, Sergeant Barnes?" The soldier's erection was back in a vengeance, but he still looked a bit uncertain. Loki smiled at him indulgently. "Come, I will show you what must be done."

He moved to the end of the bed and Tony easily spread his legs, grabbing a pillow to shove under his hips. Barnes remained beside him for the time being, absentmindedly stroking along one of Tony's thighs. It was very distracting. Loki eyed the hand with a smirk, no doubt knowing the exact effect it was having on his mortal. Tony attempted to push the sensation from his mind and focused on relaxing instead. Loki hadn't been joking when he said there was plenty of prep to be done and Tony didn't want it to take any longer than it absolutely had to.

Loki gently massaged each side of his ass before slipping a hand between his cheeks. His fingers were already coated in lube as the first one circled Tony's hole before pressing slowly in. The movements were far more cautious than Tony actually required and he bit back the urge to growl. He was pretty sure Barnes wouldn't have a great reaction to that right off the bat. Actually, if he was going to have his dick in Tony's ass, the genius should probably start calling him James.

"Proper lubrication is probably the most important thing you'll need to remember," Loki was saying casually as he slipped a second finger in next to the first. Tony wiggled around a bit with the desire for more. "There's really no such thing as having too much, but not using enough can make it a painful experience for both you and your partner."

James was watching Loki attentively, all but hanging on his words like an honor student in an extra credit class. Tony grinned at the mental image of Loki as a teacher doing naughty things to his students in detention. The students, of course, being Tony and James. As though sensing his thoughts drifting off base, Loki crooked his fingers to hit that particular bundle of nerves and Tony jerked.

"Oh, God, do that again!"

James's gaze snapped up to Tony's face before traveling down his body to where he was impaled on Loki's fingers.

"You see," Loki drawled, "once you are inside, it's a simple matter to find the points of stimulation. You should keep in mind that not all men are as sensitive as Anthony here, but some are. Personally, I am drawn to those like Anthony." He pushed in a third finger and twisted them so that Tony's back arched right of the bed and he moaned lecherously. "It's so much more fun to watch them writhe."

Tony could feel his hole stretching to accommodate all three fingers. There was just a hint of a burn to accompany the intrusion, but Tony knew it was only just the start. Three fingers barely equaled the circumference of a single cock, much less the two he'd been promised would be buried within him. He moaned again at the thought.

"Fuck, I want you two inside me! I don't know how much longer I can wait!"

Loki practically crooned at him, pushing in his pinky alongside his other fingers. Tony was rocking into the pressure, wanting more of it, wanting it deeper. His thighs trembled with the effort of staying spread and Tony's brow was starting to glisten in sweat. The genius was dimly aware of James watching him reverently, taking in every detail. It was kind of intoxicating, to warrant such undivided attention. Tony felt another digit nudge at his hole and knew instantly what Loki was planning. His hands scrambled for purchase as the mere thought, one fisting in the sheets of the bed as the other wrapped around James's free arm. His hips rocked forward.

"Oh, do it, Loki. Please do it! I need it!"

He kept talking after that, babble falling from his lips near mindlessly as Loki nudged him a bit more before pressing inward again. His thumb pushed past the tight ring of muscle and the god paused for just a moment to allow Tony to adjust. The mortal was panting and quivering, trying valiantly to stretch open enough to take everything Loki had to give him. Rocking his hand ever so slightly, Loki leant forward to lick a long stripe up Tony's abdomen.

"This is my favorite way to keep him," Loki said as he sat up again, fingers continuing their rocking movement. "I can hold him like this for hours, if I wish to. It's quite the exhilarating experience."

Tony wasn't even sure what James's response was. His brain was down to about a single brain cell, focused entirely on the hand between his legs and it slowly pressed further inward. His hole stretched wider and wider, making him feel almost as though he was going to be split in two, before Loki gave one final push and slipped all the way inside. His hand was buried inside Tony up to his wrist and the genius's hole clenched around it. Loki placed a light kiss to Tony's thigh right next to James's stroking hand.

"There you go…So good for us, darling. I knew you could take it. I know, I know, usually we spend more time on prep, but I don't think any of us can stand to wait that long. Do you think you'll be able to take us like this?"

Tony was almost out of his mind with pleasure, the sensation of being so stretched and full nearly overwhelming. It certainly wasn't the first time he and Loki had done this, but it always left him struggling to form even the simplest of sentences. He vaguely registered Loki calling his name with a hint of concern and forced himself to nod shakily.

"I can-I can take it."

Loki smiled proudly, placing another kiss to his thigh before pressing one to the arousal between his legs and pulling out. Tony could feel how his hole fluttered and gaped with the loss. He whimpered with the desire to be full once again. Loki dropped a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hush, now…It won't be long. Sergeant Barnes, if you are ready?" There must have been a nod of agreement because Loki kept talking after a short pause. "Lay back on the bed and I shall lift him."

True to his word, Loki wrapped one arm around Tony's waist while his other hand grasped his ass to lift him off the bed as though he weighed no more that thick book. Pressed up against Loki's chest, the genius had the sudden thought that it was incredibly unfair for Loki to be the only one who still had clothes on. He nuzzled the side of Loki's face before kissing him down his neck.

"You ever going to take any of this off, babe?"

Loki chuckled.

"Soon enough. I see you are regaining some of your brain function."

"Yeah, don't let me keep it too long."

In answer, Loki pulled a move Tony couldn't even follow to set the mortal back on the bed and push him all the way down on James's cock reverse cowgirl style. Tony really couldn't tell which of them the moan came from, probably both. Hands, one metal and one flesh, settled on Tony's hips and the soldier rocked gently upward and deeper into him. Loki stepped back a bit to look them over with a satisfied smirk.

"I think I rather like this view. I could get used to it."

"Don't get-Ah!-too used to it. We're still expecting you to join in over here."

A flick of his wrist and all Loki's clothes vanished.

"As you wish, my dear."

He climbed back onto the bed like a jungle cat stalking its prey. James never ceased his rhythm as Loki placed one hand, the hand that had been inside him, on Tony's chest and pressed him backward until he was lying on top of the soldier. It took all of a second for James to latch back onto Tony's neck now that it was within reach. Loki's eyes practically glowed at the sight. He placed a couple kisses up Tony's abdomen before leaning fully over him.

"Are you enjoying this, Anthony? Having another man's cock inside of you as I watch him take you? Waiting anxiously for me to join in? Do you think you can cum from the two of us pressing deep inside your body, without a hand jerking you off?"

Tony groaned and couldn't decide if he'd rather push back onto James's cock or rock upward to press his own against Loki's abdomen.

"Only one way to find out."

Loki drew back just enough to see what he was doing as he lined his cock up and pressed it into Tony right alongside James's still-thrusting member. Tony thought his brain might actually leak out of his ears at the stretch and the pressure in all the right places. Loki gave him only a moment to adjust before moving in exactly the opposite pace of James. Tony was never without a cock buried deep inside him. As one of them pulled back, the other pushed in, neither pulling all the way out.

One of Tony's hand reach behind him to tangle in James's hair, the dark locks surprisingly soft to the touch. He clung to Loki with the other arm, completely losing himself to the ebb and flow that was taking place within him. He and Loki had played around with toys before and he'd had his fair share of experiences with multiple partners, but he'd never had something that could compare to _this._

Loki and James worked together flawlessly to drive Tony closer and closer to the edge. James kissed, sucked, and licked every inch of Tony's neck that he could reach, never biting down like Loki would have. The god, meanwhile, was running his hands along Tony's sides and somehow managing to stay upright enough not to crush the other two. Tony was pretty sure it was magic. When it came to Loki, he always assumed magic.

Surprisingly enough, it was the god who came first. He shoved himself farther inside of Tony than with any other thrust before shooting off his load. He kissed Tony fiercely through his orgasm before leaning over the mortal's shoulder to do the same to James. He never once pulled out.

"Fuck my seed into him, Sergeant Barnes. Bury it deep."

Ah, well, that certainly explained why he'd been so quick. Damn, possessive god. His cock remained a solid press inside of Tony, perfectly placed to stimulate that wonderful bundle of nerves, while the soldier redoubled his efforts. James pulled his feet back just a bit to plant his heels in the bed and drive up harder than he had been before, pumping into Tony as though his very life depended on it. It was amazing.

Tony felt the tensing muscles in his abdomen and thighs just moments before he was sent careening over the edge into his orgasm. His entire body shook with the force of it as he shot streaks of white across himself and Loki, the god grinning devilishly the entire time. James shouted as Tony's stretched hole clenched around him. He got through barely two more strokes before he found his own release.

They all collapsed across Tony's bed, both members finally retreating from inside him and leaving his hole fluttering from the loss. Luckily, his bed was plenty big enough for them all to spread out without feeling crowded. Loki, that thrice cursed deity, looked barely flustered by the whole affair. He trailed a finger in lazy patterns along Tony's arm as he looked them both over. There was no doubt in Tony's mind that the god would be more than happy with a repeat performance. Tony was actually thinking he wouldn't mind one so much himself.

"Alright," James spoke up from his other side with a gravely, rough voice that said he was utterly _wrecked_ by what had just happened, "so what do I need to bribe you with for a round two?"

Tony couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from his throat. Oh, yes, they were going to have _fun._


End file.
